Dark Secret Love
by UxieSweetie
Summary: -ZimOC- Its dark, illegal, unethical, taboo.  But they don't care.  They're in love. -HIM songfic-


_**AN- This story was, I dont even know how, inspired by the HIM song called, "Dark Secret Love" ("Dark Sekret Love" is alternative spelling...)( I was listening to it and Zim popped into my head,. Darcie is an OC I created specifically for Zim and this story...just FYI! NOTE, I do NOT own Invader Zim or the song. I only own Darcie...which is sad, cuz there's no money with her... T_T**_

* * *

_**Dark Secret Love- ZimOC (ZimDar)**_

**_-For a moment the world turned its back, and you let me come closer-_**

Zim inched closer to Darcie, red eyes illuminating in the moonlight. His grin emanated the lust he felt in his mind. Darcie gave Zim the same look he gave her, her turquoise eyes feasting over his red ones, creating a vibrant purple gleam. Her arms reached over his shoulders and around his neck while his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her near.

**_-__Though the hearts were filled with fear for this dark secret love-_**

Darcie's lips were mere millimeters from Zim's. Her pale hands reached to Zim's face and they stroked his green flesh, and she brought his face closer to hers, joining her lips with his. Zim's grip on Darcie tightened at his left arm while his right arm worked at the ties to her nightgown. He stopped abruptly and cringed slightly when Darcie's left hand tickled his antenna.

"Sorry," she said as she immediately pulled her hand away, "did I hurt you?" Zim saw worry in her eyes, but he kissed the worry away.

"Not at all." He lied, continuing his mission to untie the back of her nightgown.

**_-Oh let the world turn its back, and please let me come closer-_**

The white silk pooled at Darcie's feet, her lunar white skin now bare and exposed to the monster in front of her. Zim gazed hungrily upon the body of his lover with a wily grin creeping on his face. Darcie smiled as she swiftly undid the latches to Zim's clothing, and soon he was standing as bare as she. Once again, she wrapped her arms around Zim's neck, and she pulled herself close, allowing him to feel her flawless curves. Zim felt his heart race as he pressed his body against hers, sandwiching her between him and the soft bed.

**_-Though the hearts filled with fear for this love-_**

Zim never thought once before that he'd be acting like this, doing these things, with a human. He hated them all. He wanted to conquer them all. He wanted to obliterate them all. Darcie was different. She knew what he was. She'd always known what he was. She'd known about his plans to rule mankind, but she didn't care. She thought of him as a person, not a threat. And because of that, he loved her as he would an Irken, not a human. He loved her as his mate, not his experiment. And most of all, he loved her dark sense of humor. It was relieving in a way. He felt comfortable around her. He'd trust his life with her, the enemy race.

**_-Our 666 has got a name. We burn in its flames again and again-_**

Zim's dagger-like teeth grazed gently on Darcie's neck, his claws slid threateningly along her back. Her soft hands stroked Zim's back, her legs hitched on his hips. She arched her back, pressing her chest against his. Her womanhood made contact with his length, sending chills up both participants' spines. Darcie moaned quietly while Zim was fighting back one. He didn't want to show weakness. Darcie, however, took that as a challenge. She licked Zim's neck, causing him to shudder, and she pressed her groin against his, creating a hot bubbling inside Zim's abdomen. Zim locked his lips with Darcie's as he'd kad enough of her teasing. He gave in when he slid his member within her, causing her to gasp and wrap her legs around his waist.

**_-For it is our Dark Secret Love-_**

Zim began at a slow pace, moaning softly as he held his lover to him.

**_-Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm-_**

Darcie held him close as she scratched small red rivers into his back.

**_-For love is as strong as death-_**

Zim tried to move in such away to find a sweet spot within his mate, and he succeeded.

**_-Jealousy is cruel as the grave-_**

Darcie arched her back and screamed in ecstasy. She nipped at Zim's neck, tasting his Irken blood.

**_-The coals, thereof, are coals of fire-_**

Zim nipped at Darcie's neck, longing to taste what made this incredible creature. He wanted to know more of her.

**_-Which hath a most vehement flame.-_**

Zim and Darcie had finished, screaming each other's names in sheer pleasure. They looked at each other, still connected physically, and they kissed, not knowing who'd find out, but not caring either way. They loved each other, and as they fell asleep, they held each other closer, almost to the point of suffocation. They fell asleep, not regretting a single thing.

**_-For a moment the world turns its back, and you let me come closer;  
Though the hearts touched with joy.  
Our 666 has got a name.  
We burn in its flames again and again.  
For it is our Dark Secret Love-_**


End file.
